It is an aim of the present invention to overcome or at least mitigate the aforementioned problems. In a first aspect of the invention there is provided a portable container for one or more articles each tagged with a respective RFID transponder, the container having at least one opening into the container and a detector device for detecting removal and/or placement of RFID-tagged articles in the container, wherein the container comprises: a power supply for supplying electrical power to the detector device, an activation means in communication with the detector device, wherein the activation means is operable to cause the detector device to detect a reference list of RFID-tagged articles located in the container; a verification means in communication with the detector device, wherein the verification means is operable by movement of the container to cause the detector device to detect RFID-tagged articles located in the container and to signal deviation from the reference list; and a signal means in communication with the detector device for transmitting signals from the detector device to a user. The activation means enables a user to record a reference list of RFID-tagged articles initially selected to perform a job. The user transports the container to the work site and begins the job. At the end of the job, or working day, the user returns to the source of the RFID-tagged articles. The involves moving the container which automatically operates the verification means and causes the detector device to detect and compare the RFID-tagged articles actually in the container with the reference list. If there are too many, or too few, articles then the user has taken someone else's property or forgotten their own articles. The user is automatically alerted by the signal means to any deviation between what actually is, and what should be, in the container before the user has left the work site. The signal means may transmit any signal that attracts the attention of the user, for example, an information display signal, an optical signal, an audible signal or tactile signal such as vibration. The signal may vary according to the type information to be transmitted. Advantageously, the user is alerted promptly by the signal means thus making it easier to search for missing articles or return someone else's articles before the situation evolves and the memory fades. Inattention on the part of the user cannot neglect to operate the detector device; this occurs automatically when the container is moved. The detector device is only operated by the verification means when the container moves and not continuously. This economises on electrical power consumption by the detector device.
Preferably, the detector device is configured to signal an article absent signal upon detection of absence of a RFID-tagged article on the reference list and the detector device is configured to signal an unknown article signal upon detection of a RFID-tagged article not on the reference list. Thus, the user can tell whether there are too many, or too few, articles in the container and react accordingly.
The detector device may be lockable against detection of the reference list. Locking of the detector device prevents accidental modification to the reference list after it has been recorded by the user. Thus, the user can be sure that any deviation signal relates to deviation from the original reference list. A key is needed to enable modification to the reference list. This may be required, for example, at the end of the working day when the user may wish to empty the container of RFID-tagged tools and reset the reference list to zero in preparation for another working day.
Preferably, the detector device is configured to signal an initialisation signal upon location in the container of a RFID-tagged key configured to permit detection of the reference list. The initialisation signal confirms that the reference list has been established in the presence of the RFID-tagged key. The user obtains the RFID-tagged key to unlock the detector device.
The verification means may comprise an accelerometer. An accelerometer experiences acceleration associated with movement of weight. This is a simple means of detecting movement of the container which does not rely on interaction with anything outside the container.
The signal means may comprise at least one LED. LEDs are reliable means of providing an optical signal to a user. Advantageously, LEDs are more efficient than, for example, conventional filament lamps. This may help to economise electrical power consumption by the detector device.
Preferably, the or each LED is a multicoloured LED. This enables the detector device to provide different colour optical signals according to the nature of the signal transmitted. This may help to clarify the meaning of the various signals when they are transmitted optically to the user.
The container may comprise a translucent body optically coupled to the or each LED. The translucent body helps to diffuse light from the or each LED to provide a glowing optical signal.
If the container comprises a handle then preferably the translucent body forms at least part of the handle. The handle is an important part of the container which provides prominent a place to transmit optical signals to a user.
The signal means may comprise a display configured to display the number and/or identify of RFID-tagged articles detected by the detector device in the container. A display can provide detailed information on the RFID-tagged articles.
Preferably, the display is configured to display the article absent signal, wherein the article absent signal comprises number and/or identify of absent RFID-tagged articles. Thus, the user knows which particular RFID-tagged article is missing outside the container and the user need not search amongst the articles inside the container. This may save time, especially if the missing article is visible to the user.
The detector device may comprise a transponder reader device comprising an antenna reader and at least one internal antenna in communication with the antenna reader, wherein the or each internal antenna is configured to detect only RFID-tagged articles in the container. This may avoid false detection of RFID-tagged articles outside the container which could fool the user into thinking that the complete reference list of articles is inside the container when this is not true.
The detector device may comprise an external antenna in selectable communication with the antenna reader, wherein the external antenna is configured to detect RFID-tagged articles outside the container. Detection of RFID-tagged articles with the external antenna may occur upon selection by the user. Preferably, the external antenna is configured to detect only RFID-tagged articles on the initial reference list. This filters unwanted detection of articles that the user is not searching for and may save the user time and effort.
The external antenna may be portable in relation to the container. This may improve the range of the antenna.
The detector device may comprise a data processing device having a central processing unit and a memory for recording at least the reference list.
The container may comprise one of a tool cabinet, a tool cupboard, a tool box, or a tool bag. The container of the invention may be any one of those commonly used in the industrial or workshop environment. The container may be for containment of one or more RFID-tagged tools. Tools can be expensive and it is beneficial to provide a device for tracking and retaining tools lest they become lost or misplaced inside machinery where they can cause inestimable damage.
In a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of detecting removal and/or placement of articles in a container, wherein each article is tagged with a respective RFID transponder, wherein the container has at least one opening into the container, a detector device for detecting removal and/or placement of RFID-tagged articles in the container, a power supply for supplying electrical power to the detector device, an activation means in communication with the detector device, a verification means in communication with the detector device, and a signal means in communication with the detector device for transmitting signals from the detector device to a user, and wherein the method comprises the steps of: (a) operating the activation means to cause the detector device to detect a reference list of RFID-tagged articles located in the container and optionally to detect a RFID-tagged key configured to permit detection of the reference list; and (b) operating the verification means by movement of the container to cause the detector device to detect RFID-tagged articles located in the container and to signal detection of deviation from the reference list. The second aspect or the invention provides substantially the same advantages as the first aspect. The optional additional feature may reassure the user that any deviation signal relates to deviation from the original reference list established in the presence of the RFID-tagged key. Accidental modification to the reference list is not possible; the user must obtain the RFID-tagged key to unlock the detector device.
In an alternative aspect of the invention, there is provided a portable container for one or more articles each tagged with a respective RFID transponder, the container having at least one opening into the container and a detector device for detecting removal and/or placement of RFID-tagged articles in the container, wherein the container comprises: a power supply for supplying electrical power to the detector device; an activation means in communication with the detector device, wherein the activation means is operable to cause the detector device to detect RFID-tagged articles located in the container; a signal means in communication with the detector device for transmitting signals from the detector device relating to RFID-tagged articles located in the container, wherein the signal means comprises an optical signal generator; and a translucent body optically coupled to the optical signal generator. The optical signal generator may be any means of producing a light, like, for example, a filament lamp or an LED. Preferably, the container comprises a handle and wherein the translucent body forms at least part of the handle. Preferably, the handle is elongate and the translucent body extends along the majority of the axis of elongation of the handle. Preferably, the translucent body surround the axis of elongation of the handle. Preferably, the optical signal generator comprises at least one LED. Preferably, the or each LED is a multicoloured LED.
Preferably, the activation means is operable to cause the detector device to detect a reference list of RFID-tagged articles located in the container, wherein the portable container comprises a verification means in communication with the detector device, and wherein the verification means is operable by movement of the container to cause the detector device to detect RFID-tagged articles located in the container and to signal deviation from the reference list. Preferably, the detector device is configured to signal an article absent signal upon detection of absence of a RFID-tagged article on the reference list and the detector device is configured to signal an unknown article signal upon detection of a RFID-tagged article not on the reference list. Preferably, the detector device is lockable against detection of the reference list. Preferably, the detector device is configured to signal an initialisation signal upon location in the container of a RFID-tagged key configured to permit detection of the reference list. Preferably, the verification means comprises an accelerometer. Preferably, the signal means comprises a display configured to display the number and/or identify of RFID-tagged articles detected by the detector device in the container. Preferably, the display is configured to display the article absent signal and wherein the article absent signal comprises the number and/or identify of absent RFID-tagged articles. Preferably, the detector device comprises a transponder reader device comprising an antenna reader and at least one internal antenna in communication with the antenna reader and wherein the or each internal antenna is configured to detect only RFID-tagged articles in the container. Preferably, the detector device comprises an external antenna in selectable communication with the antenna reader and wherein the external antenna is configured to detect RFID-tagged articles outside the container. Preferably, the external antenna is configured to detect only RFID-tagged articles on the initial reference list. Preferably, the external antenna is portable in relation to the container. Preferably, the detector device comprises a data processing device having a central processing unit and a memory for recording at least the reference list. Preferably, the container comprises one of a tool cabinet, a tool cupboard, a tool box, or a tool bag. Preferably, the container is for containment of one or more RFID-tagged tools.